


fuck the title

by 42_ChronicYouth_42



Series: Queen Omo [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Urine, but lmao i dont care, im gross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42_ChronicYouth_42/pseuds/42_ChronicYouth_42
Summary: To summarize it briefly, Freddie just has to piss through the entire concert. (I did not get inspired by anyone to do this, i just really want to see a gay brit piss himself thank u, next)





	1. The Incident

Shoot another music video for the album, more photo shoots here, song recording there. Bleh. It was all routine for Freddie Mercury. 

 

When he first made the costume, he thought that he could make a few adjustments here and there, but the pants? Oh no. Those were way too hard to fix up at this point. 

 

Especially since they were having their first world tour. He had tried to make some adjustments here and there last minute, but the stitching was so tightly strewn together. He couldn't take a scissor to it, that would ruin the pants entirely, and he wasn't too keen on sewing.

 

Before he knew it, they were going on stage for yet another concert. There was one problem. 

 

Well two, in fact.

 

Freddie's pants were tight as fuck with the belt added on, and he had to piss really bad.

 

So now Freddie was fucked, because it would be a good 2 hours before their set was over, and with the amount of water he had to drink on stage, he had himself set up for a bad time.

 

"Ready Freddie?" Roger told him, before tuning up his drums. They hadn't even gotten to make it to sound check, they were that late.

 

Freddie nodded, and the band immediately started into Killer Queen. Every high note hit, sent shivers down his spine, making the pain of holding it more unbearable.

 

Before he knew it, the crowd cheered. He had been so focused on his bladder, that he barely noticed the song was over.

 

Next song was BoRhap. He walked over to the piano, blowing kisses to the audience, trying to act like nothing was wrong. He sat down, and immediately noticed pressure on his lower abdomen. He gripped his dick to prevent any leaks as he groaned in pain.

 

Holy fuck. How the hell did it get so bad so quick?

 

Fortunately, the audience just thought he was horny and cheered anyway. Freddie began into Bohemian Rhapsody. He tried not to move a whole lot, because that would only exert more pressure onto his bladder. 

 

Once he got to the second verse, he stood cautiously. John noticed and tapped Freddie on the shoulder. "You need a break Fred?"

 

"Nope." Freddie said back, beginning to sing, "I see a little silhouetto of a man..."

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Three songs in, and Freddie's legs were literally shaking. He couldn't dance around much, any attempt at hitting a high note would result in a voice crack, and he couldn't talk without his voice wavering. He knew that this was getting really bad.

 

Freddie turned to Roger and walked over. "Rog, can we call it a night, please?"

 

Roger raised an eyebrow, " Okay, but we've still got more to-" 

 

"I don't care. Call it a night." Freddie demanded, practically pleading with the percussionist. His eyes pooled with unshed tears as his voice wavered. "Please."

 

"Why? What's going on Freddie?" Roger said to Freddie, on the brink of flooding his white jeans.

 

Out of nowhere, Freddie felt a wave of pain in his lower abdomen, making him flinch. 

 

"I'll be back-!" Freddie's voice broke in a falsetto not known to man as he mad dashed off the stage.

 

"Freddie! Wait!" Brian and John yelled, Freddie ignored them and ran to the men's bathrooms as fast as humanly possible.

 

Before he knew it, he was in front of the urinal. He shifter his weight back and forth rapidly as he fiddled with his belt, trying to get it the fuck out of the way.

 

"Freddie!" Brian yelled, the voice echoed loudly in the bathroom.

 

Freddie jumped and grabbed himself, before he knew it he was pissing. He put his hands to his sides and hung his head low in defeat. He sighed.

 

"Brian, don't you know not to scare me?" Freddie said, his voice wavered. He sniffed.

 

Roger and John came in.

 

Freddie kept his head down as he heard his urine splatter on the tile below him. His white pants increasingly turned darker.

 

"Freddie I'm sorry. I-I didn't know." Roger said sincerely. Freddie began to cry out of sheer embarrassment. These were his friends. What would they think of him now?

 

"Hey Fred, it's okay, come on! I said I'm sorry!" Roger said, putting a hand on Freddie's shoulder as he cried harder.

 

Freddie calmed down, and walked into a stall. He locked the door behind him.

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Roger knocked on the door, "Freddie come on it's been three hours. Get out and we'll get you to a motel."

 

"I'm never coming out. Not ever. I hate my stupid, childish self. I mean really Roger, who pisses their pants? Not Freddie Mercury, I can tell you that."

 

Roger looks down, then breathes in. "Okay, well, I'm proud to say that I have. One time, I went over to a friend's place. I fell asleep after having a couple of beers and I woke up to piss all over the bloody couch."

 

Freddie audibly snorts.

 

"I got so embarrassed that I left without ever talking to him again." Roger said.

 

Freddie opens the stall door. 

 

"Hey look who came out from hiding." Brian said to John, as John shook his head. 

 

"I'm sorry." Freddie said, swallowing a lump in his throat.

 

"Don't be. We'll make sure nobody sees you." Roger said, smiling.

 

Freddie smiled back.


	2. Road Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in traffic, you get the jist of it.

Queen was on the road again, like any other day there was another traffic jam holding up the band.

 

Freddie shifted uncomfortably, his long brown hair obscuring his face as he blew it out of the way. He looked to the front of the van to see that they were stuck in bumper to bumper traffic.

 

He exhaled loudly through his nose as Roger took notice. “You alright Fred?”

 

Freddie sighed in frustration, “Yeah just, gotta take a leak is all..”

 

Roger raised an eyebrow, “I hope you’re joking.” Freddie shook his head and readjusted himself in his seat. “Well we’ll be there soon, if you can hold it of course.”

 

Freddie crosses his arms and tried to think. What to do so he was distracted? He picked up his pencil and paper and tried writing.

 

“The tears from my eyes

 

Like smoke on the water...”

 

His pencil then broke. Fuck. He put the paper down and tried to think of anything else. Writing about smoke on the goddamn water wasn’t helping that much either. 

 

Freddie turned to Roger, “Are we any closer?” He said as he crossed his legs together tightly. Roger shrugged, “WelI can’t fucking tell, can you?”

 

Freddie shook his head, “Not really, no.”

 

He assumed that it would be at least another hour. Fuck. He could hold it.

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

This wasn’t okay. At all.

 

Freddie shifted around more as time went by, and they had barely moved an inch.

 

“Mmnh fuck...” Freddie whispered under his breath as he grabbed himself tightly. His hands were shaking as well as his legs, roger soon took notice of this.

 

“Fred, um, may I suggest you-“

 

“Don’t even. I know what you’re gonna say.” Freddie snapped, making roger flinch.

 

“You’re going to get sick Fred! And we’re stopped right now so...” roger trailed off.

 

“So...what? Piss outside? Nope. Not for me, not risking it.” Freddie said hesitantly, his face running red.

 

“Fine, piss yourself, I don’t care.” Roger said sassily, blowing his hair out of his face.

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

“Fuuuuuck....” Freddie groaned and tightened his grip on his dick. “That’s it, I just can’t hold it! Driver, please pull over!” He whimpered out of sheer desperation.

 

Within seconds, the van was on the side of the road. Freddie got up and hobbled out and to the side of the van. He went to undo himself when his zipper got stuck. “Shit!” He cursed under his breath, trying to get it undone over and over when he just shoved down his pants in frustration and began to finally piss. He huffed and put his hands up against the van out of sheer relief. He continued to go for a few more seconds when the stream stopped.

 

Within that time, Freddie was able to pull his pants back up and get back into the van.

 

“Drive.” Freddie said, his face ran redder than any shade of red out there as he took his seat.

 

He swore to never let it get this bad ever again in the future.


	3. The Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piss. It’s all piss, and I’m really tired.

“IT’S NOT FAIR!!!” Roger yelled at Freddie like a five year old.

“Well, what’s wrong with ‘you call me sweet, like I’m some kind of cheese?’” Freddie said calmly, as roger rolled his eyes. “Roger, we’re not putting that song on the album and that’s final.”

“Well fuck you! I’ll get my way, one way or another...” Roger said, bending down and crawling into a cupboard. John took notice of this.

“What’s he doing?” Brian said from behind John. Freddie snorted, then broke into a cackle.

“He’s hiding in the cupboards!” Freddie said, tears running from his eyes as he laughed, “Ah Jesus roger, you really are a-“

Click.

“I’m not coming out until you put “I’m in love with my car” on the b-side of bohemian rhapsody!” Roger yelled, “and yes, I locked myself in.”

Freddie, John, and Brian looked at the cupboards, and walked off, ignoring roger.

“HEY!!! COME BACK!!!” Roger yelled, but they were already gone.

Roger paused, “....I-I gotta...” he paused again, “I have to piss....stupid me.” Roger said, clumsily lying down in the cupboard. 

*One hour later....*

“IM IN LOOOOOOVE WITH MY CAAAAAARRR!!!!!!!” Roger sang at the top of his lungs, holding himself tightly.

“He won’t stop! Freddie, fucking do something!” Brian said, plugging his ears. Freddie rolled his eyes, and kneeled down to the cupboards. “OKAY OKAY, ITS GOING ON BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY!!!” 

“GOT A FEEL FOR- wait what?!” Roger perked up.

Freddie sighed, “I said, I’ll put your stupid car song on the b-side of the album.”

Roger smiled, still grabbing himself. Once he realized how badly he needed to pee....

He tried looking for the key to the cupboard, but it was gone.

“Uhh, Fred? Do you have a crowbar?” Roger said shakily.

“Don’t tell me you’re stuck in there!” Freddie groaned, Roger began to whine.

“I have to pee super bad.” Roger whined.

“Fuck. Okay...just wait a second, here we go.” Freddie pried open the cupboards with a crowbar that Brian gave him.

Once it was open, Roger crawled out, but it was too late. He had already pissed himself.

“Jesus...” Freddie sighed.

“I-I didn’t mean it! I swear!” Roger said, tears forming in his eyes.

“We know.” Brian said, “Now go clean up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys have any suggestions for any upcoming stories in the future!


End file.
